my boy M RATED FOR A REASON DISCONTINUED YAOI
by thunder arrow alchemist
Summary: what will happen when Luke comes back from boarding school? rated m for later chapters. Luke is 16...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, heres my first fan fiction of the gaming category!

**Ayame:** fine,

abandon your one love!! (Dramatically collapses onto the floor)

**Shigure: **your two loves! (Also dramatically drops to the floor)

**Hatori**: for the sake of the kami, get up…….idiots

Yes well once Hatori and I scrape the others off the floor I'll get back to you. So enjoy!

………My boy………

Layton was patiently marking the essays, the pile of papers taller than his prized top hat. Hershel Layton was a professor of archaeology at Gressenheller University, a role he was far too happy to play. He took some time off and by fates hand, ended up solving some stumpers of mysteries. He also continued to bond with Luke, a relationship he treasured more than anything else. He was at boarding school now, and was close to finishing off his second year there. Layton sighed and stared at his photo of the ever youthful Luke.

Luke was beaming under the new blue hat Layton had bought him, a Luke he would rather have here than at that school, but Layton was a man of mannerisms, and he knew that Luke education always came first.

But could he blame himself for wanting him here?

After all, he hadn't been game enough to solve a puzzle since Luke left.

The professor looked at the phone on the desk, partially hidden under the papers strewn here and there.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give Luke a call. See how he is doing in school.

Layton reached for the phone though doubt was clouding his mind. Another boy picked up. His voice gruff and dry.

"Yeah, boys dorms."

"Might I talk to a Luke triton?" Layton heard the phone being rustled, and finally being passed to Luke.

"Hello?"

"Luke my boy, how are you doing?"

"P-professor! How are you! It's been so long since I have heard from you!" Luke voice was jumpy, and somehow it had…deepened?

"My boy, it has been awhile…. I had thought that you were occupied with other things."

"I have but I had thought that you'd would….. Call me more often." Layton heard a door close, and the atmosphere quietened on both sides of the phone. "I've missed you professor….."

"As have I, my boy" there was no doubt the quiver in Lukes' voice.

"Perhaps I could visit you over the next break?" yes, there was no doubt that the voice on the other side of the phone was breaking.

Luke was growing up. He seemed about the right age. How old was he now? 16? Seemed about the right age. "That would be delightful Luke. I believe I have some new puzzles for you to solve."

"Really? I can't wait professor. I'll see you at the station."

"I'll be waiting, my boy." There was an awkward silence. Neither of them wanted to hang up the phone.

"…………bye" Luke said, stifling a sigh.

He hung up.

Layton put down the phone and gazed out the window. It was raining again. Luke had always liked the rain. He hoped it was raining when he picked up Luke in………. a week? The professor jumped put of his chair. He needed to set up the bedroom. Make more room in the wardrobes, and still mark the papers!!!! Layton was going to have one busy week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Back again, well heres chappy no.2 and me and hatori are still scraping the boys off the floor.

**Hatori: **"mph…. You mean me."

But you're so good at it….

**Ayame: **"yes sweep me off the floor my love" (bush baby eyes twinkle at hatori.)

**Shigure: **"yes hatori my ever youthful prince, sweep me off the floor." (Shigure grabs the bottom of hatori's pants.)

**Hatori: **"get up….NOW!!!"

Uh oh, gotta lil' problem on our hands. Back to Layton!!!!!

……my boy……

Layton was waiting at the train station; getting more and giddier as the time for the train to stop drew near. A whole week of torture and now he finally gets to see his Luke again. He felt….. Nervous? Why did he even feel worried? Layton pushed these feelings away. The train had arrived. Among the swarm of people Layton looked desperately for Lukes little blue hat.

Where was he?

Layton sat back on the chair, forcing himself to calm down. Where was his Luke?

His Luke? Why on earth was Luke his? His thoughts interrupted by a small pressure on his shoulder. Layton looked up to see Luke. How long had it been since he saw his little boy?

'Little' would be an understatement.

Luke had grown taller and he was definitely not wearing his atirement Layton had last seen him in. Luke was wearing full length trousers, a white shirt and…… the small blue hat.

"Hello professor… it's been a while."

"A while……my boy." Layton smiled. Come to think of it, he hadn't smiled in sometime. Layton got up, and beckoned Luke forward.

"Come along now; let's get out of this ruckus. We have much to talk about."

"You got it professor!" Layton quietly chuckled. It had been so long since he heard Lukes' voice, and sure enough, it had deepened.

Layton opened the door to his apartment, and as Luke recalled, hadn't changed at all. Luke put down his things and flopped onto the nearest living room chair. Layton joined him, taking his hat off and setting it aside. "So, Luke how are you faring? Schooling can be full of obstacles."

Luke looked at Layton. He had looked a little more different without his hat on. He remembered the last time he saw Layton without a hat on. It was the day he left for boarding school…. He could see Layton now, a smile desperately trying to hide the sadness that was given away by his eyes.

Luke decided that it was time to throw this back on the professor.

"My schooling? It has fewer obstacles than what you think. But what about you professor? How are you doing?

"Well, my boy I have always assumed that life has a set purpose for us. I have found mine, and now I thought it was best if you visited again."

Luke was getting a little more tired now, the yawn a clear sign to Layton that the trip back to London had been a tiring one.

"Luke I believe you need some rest….I will allow you to retire. I will see you in the morning..." Layton got up to leave, but almost stumbled when Luke wrapped his arms around his waist, forming a tight embrace.

Layton was still stunned, a feeling of nervousness sweeping over him, and backed with tinted blush. Thankfully Luke didn't notice. "I really missed you professor." Luke sighed, and finally did his grip release Layton from his torture.

"As I, you my boy." Luke left the room, leaving a very confused professor. Why did he blush??? What is this leading to? Or even was it to lead to anything? Was it wise to bring Luke here? After all he asked on impulse….

Did he love Luke??

Nonsense, he was a gentleman, and he most certainly liked women. He walked up to his room and flopped on the bed. When was the last time he was with a woman? Or anyone at least? These doubts piling high was giving him a headache. He needed rest. Layton dressed n his pyjamas and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of his doubts and the inevitable truth…

Was he gay?

Luke tossed and turned in his bed, doubting if he should've come back to see Layton… how could he tell the professor that his innocent little boy had changed over the few years?

How could he tell Layton of his sexuality?

Luke got up; his desperate attempts to fall asleep had come to naught. Luke thought it was best to go for a shower.

Perhaps it could take his mind off things.

The funny thing was, Layton decided to go for a shower too, his dreams making it difficult to close his eyes to the sleep he longed for. And being alone all the time, he never found it necessary to lock the door.

And in his train of thought he didn't remember to lock it since Luke was here…..

Layton got undressed, turned on the shower and felt the rush of hot water. Conveniently, the door to the bathroom, if opened gives you the view of the shower as soon as you look. And that's what Luke saw as he absent mindedly opened the door….

Luke gasped, "sorry- profess- oh god." As he rushed out of the room leaving his spluttered apologies to the poor professor, dumbfounded, shocked and feeling a little stupid.

This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Well hi everyone! I've managed to write this chappy whilst separating hatori from shigure and ayame.

**Hatori: **mmph… I don't want to be near those two anyway.

**Ayame: **(gasps) no haa-san, don't say such things!! (Teary eyes)

**Shigure:** give up on haa-san; he doesn't want us any longer! (Cries in corner)

Well whilst I clean up the tears with a truck load of tissues I'll get back to you! Play, the Layton dilemma!!!

…..my boy……

Luke slammed the door shut, and collapsed on the bed. Just a few seconds ago, Luke had stumbled in on Layton having a shower. One of the things he never wanted to happen in reality.

But he did see how big he was.

Luke's curiosity at his boarding school led to some very hot and sticky situations in the dorms, and he knew what the standard 'size' was. And he believed that Layton was well endowed. Luke heard the shower stop downstairs and the bathroom door open a crack. No doubt Layton was a little wary. He heard professor plodding quietly to his own room, shut the door, and locked with a very faint click. Luke sighed and turned his head into the pillow and forced himself to sleep.

The professor was just as shocked as Luke presumed him to be. How could he forget to lock that blasted door? His thoughts whirling around his head…. What will happen tomorrow? Surely Luke would act awkwardly around him. An even worse thought entered his mind….

Maybe Luke would want to go back to the school?

Layton desperately hoped this was not the case. He surely missed Luke, and he would do anything he could to go back in time and lock that door…. Layton was pacing, his clothes abandoned on the floor with only a towel around his waist. What if Luke thought that their relationship was damaged? For good?

And the thought that sat at the back of his head.

Did he love Luke?

Was Luke the same? He went to an all boy's boarding school after all. Perhaps Luke wasn't as innocent as Layton had previously thought. Layton finally had ceased pacing and looked at the clock. It was early morning, and yet he felt still as lively as if it was still day. still in his towel, he lay on his bed, staring at the particular personified stain on the ceiling. Maybe he was over thinking this. Luke would have told him he was gay, or at least a little confused. Sometimes, he thought as he closed his eyes, it just takes time.

* * *

Layton awoke still drowsy from sleep, the smell of something cooking from downstairs. Perhaps Luke was cooking something, he thought drowsily. Then the sequence of events that occurred last night hit him like a sledgehammer on a brick wall. He rolled out of bed, landing heavily with a dignified 'thump'. Layton got up, his head in sharp pain. He heard Luke rushing up the stairs, and then Layton remembered a slight detail he forgot to take care of.

He was still in his towel.

He struggled to get up; reaching for the towel around his waist already loose from the tumble. But it was too late. Luke had already burst in. Luke halted for a second, a small amount of shock visible from Layton's point of view. Layton wriggled to get out of Lukes view, but for some reason his body wouldn't ran over to where Layton lay. "Luke I am fine, you can leave... nnh-arrgh." Pain shot through his leg as struggled to his feet but alas, his fight was for naught, as he lay on the floor still as helpless as ever. "Professor please let me help you." Luke deftly hauled the professor to his feet, and helped him limp to the closet and laid him by the chair there.

An extremely confused and stark naked Layton.

Luke got out the professors usual attire, paying no attention to Layton's bareness. "I'll go get some bandages for your foot. And try not to fall again." With that Luke left the room with a hint of a smile. Layton was once again trying to piece together the odd sequence of events that had occurred on this what would've been a normal morning. And when did Luke become so strong? Well, working out at a boarding school gym did have its pros. And how could brush off things like the shock last night so easily?

Was it Layton who was too slow at moving on?

Was he the only one who was making a concern out of this? Layton got dressed, the ringing pain now turning into an underlying dull pulsation. Luke had remembered where the first aid kid was, and in a dash returned to Layton's room, secretly hoping to see his professor dress. His hopes were high and were dashed, as the professor had managed in such a small amount of time, to be fully dressed along with the top hat that was hanging of the closet door. "Here you are professor. If you could lift your leg a bit, I can get the bandage around it." Luke then proceeded to wrap a linen bandage around Layton's puffy ankle, as gently as he could.

Layton couldn't help but let out a sigh.

And it was a sigh Luke caught. He couldn't possibly tell Layton about his feelings for him now could he? Well, he did have Layton's sore ankle in his hands didn't he? He could just 'accidentally' squeeze it a little too hard if the outcome wasn't what he expected…." Professor, I have something to ask you." Luke voice was casual, calm almost. "Ask away my boy"

"Are you….gay?"

"Im sorry?"

"Are you gay?" Luke's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. He had stopped wrapping the bandage around his ankle and was staring at the professor, in a nervous sort of way.

"Luke, I don't think this is the time to- "

"Just tell me. Please." His voice was quiet…. Serious even. Layton looked hard into Lukes eyes desperately wishing his mouth would move and say the words that they both longed to hear. After a few minutes of stifling silence and staring Layton had finally given in.

"yes." Layton's voice was sincere and quiet, as Lukes eyes widened at the thought. He's the same?

"How long?" Luke's voice was strained now; his own beloved professor……………………was the same?

"For a while now Luke."

"professor are you in…"

"Luke…… look its different."

"No…please." Luke ran out of the room leaving Layton and his painful ankle……oh no…he was completely wrong.

Luke wasn't gay and he had lost him forever.

Then he thought harder. Why did Luke ask if I was gay to start with? He did no such thing to provoke the thought………and Luke did say it quite suddenly.

He needed to see Luke now before he decided to do anything irrational. Layton limped down the stairs carefully leaning on the banister, his arms holding up all his weight. "Luke!" his voice rang through the empty house, his heart dropping. He heard a faint noise from the guest bedroom and decided to investigate. He hobbled over to the door, opened a ajar and peered inside. Luke was in tears and throwing remnants of his belonging in his little suitcase. Layton opened the door." Luke please….listen to my reasons."

Luke ignored him.

"Luke look at me!" his voice had risen to a tone he only used on rare occasions. It shocked even himself. "You don't understand professor. I cant stay here. This isn't your fault."

"No. please stay a little while."

"Professor……like I said this isn't your fault." Luke eyes betrayed his thoughts.

"Luke there's something else you're concerned about." Layton limped over to Luke and tipped his chin to look at Layton. "Please, my boy. You can tell me anything." Tears fell down Luke cheeks, his cover finally blown.

"I'm gay too."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys chappy no.4 with the side! I'm still working a mutual relationship between the mabudachi trio but I think there's a breakthrough….

**Hatori:** hmph. maybe……I could forgive them

**Ayame: **how could you deny us haa-san? We love you!!!

**Shigure:** haa-san must love us!!!

(Smothers Hatori with kisses)

**Hatori: **narrgh!!!!

Well once I separate these three, it's back to square one

……………my boy………………….

Layton sat down trying to digest what he just heard. Luke must have wanted to leave only if Luke knew something would happen between them. "Professor, please. I don't it would be ok to stay here." Luke turned away from Layton; humiliated. "Professor, I'm just ……..confused." Luke burst into tears. Layton's heart was torn. Layton grabbed Luke and wrapped him in the softest hug he could give.

They sat there for a while, Luke crying in Layton's arms unable to stop.

"My boy. I will always be here for you, I think no different of you." Layton waited for an answer. After a while he felt Luke lean into him. "Luke?" Layton peered at Luke. He had fallen asleep. Layton sighed and placed him on the bed, taking his shoes off and pulling up the blankets. Layton's fingertips hovered over Luke's face, the slight feeling making Luke frown in his sleep and turn away. Layton smiled and closed the door quietly.

………………………………………..

Luke woke up in a dazed state, smelling the dinner that was no doubt being cooked by the professor. He slump up against the wall recollecting his thoughts before he dragged himself out of bed feeling worse for wear. It was time for a shower. Luke trudged down the stairs, his heavy footsteps ceasing the tapping sound of the spoon on the edge of the pot. Layton met his apprentices' steps with a sturdy strut cutting him off at the bathroom door. "My boy, are you feeling fine?" Luke lowered his head, as Layton placed his hand carefully on Lukes shoulder and allowing entrance to the bathroom. The professor could smell dinner burning. As Layton walked away from Luke he could here him say something.

"Sorry Luke?"

"I said….. I would like to stay." Luke murmured and hurried himself into the bathroom shutting the door on a relieved professor. A smell wafted from the kitchen disturbing Layton's thoughts. Dinner!!!! He ran into the kitchen turning off the stove, waving away the smoke from the burnt pasta sauce. Maybe, we'll have takeout tonight. Layton sat down after cleaning the stove top and called for some Chinese take out. He could still hear the shower running. Just out of curiosity, Layton walked over to the bathroom door, after all Luke had been in there for a while. Did he hear crying? Quiet sobs were emitting from the other side of the door. Layton was hesistant but nevertheless he opened the door slowly seeing Luke's crouched form in the bath tub, the shower head spraying water over his back. "Luke." Layton let out as a whisper. Luke sat bolt upright covering his body with his feeble hands. Layton walked over, Luke still suffering from the aftermath of the shock, and slowly planted a kiss on Luke's soft lips. Luke slowly regained movement,

But did he push away? No. Soon he could feel Layton prod with his tongue desperately seeking entrance to Luke's warm mouth. And it was entry Luke was more than happy to give. Slowly his mouth opened and Layton instantly invaded his wet cavern, with such ferocity that Luke moaned deeply.

The moan threw Layton back into reality feeling the showering water over him.

"Luke forgive me....oh dear." Layton got up and stumbled out of the room a trail of wet puddles showing his unfortunate path to his room Luke following him.

"Professor wait!" Luke caught up to Layton still stark naked. "Professor..Please-'

"Don't call me that please!" Layton sat on the edge of his bed his head in his hands. Luke kneeled before him and pried Layton hands apart showing swelling red eyes. Luke had never seen him like this before. Only when sally died.

"Professor, don't cry." Lukes face was inches away from Layton's now, and it was just too much for the poor professor. Their lips crashed against one another desperate need fuelling their ferocious kiss. Even when Layton was gasping for air, Luke nibbled on Layton's bottom lip, producing a long and deep growl from his throat.

Luke was enjoying this far too much, his flesh was on fire, and that sweet growl from his professor got him a little too excited. Luke could his hardening member twitch when the professor felt his chest and tweaked one of his nipples. Luke couldn't help himself. He pounced on the professor, Layton now lying on his back on the bed, with Luke perched on top. Luke very slowly broke the kiss, breathing on each others faces.

Layton couldn't believe it. Since when did Luke become a little sex monster? Better yet, when did he know how to do such things? But he did go to an all boys school……………………….

His thoughts were interrupted by a small moan coming from Luke's mouth. Luke was now sitting up and…oh god….. Stroking himself, his lips were parted slightly and he was panting. Layton felt the constriction in his trousers becoming almost painful. With a sly grin he slowly reached around and unzipped his pants and fed his member through the zipper hole.

Luke felt the professors hardened member press into his back, showing how needy he was. Luke kept stroking himself with one hand and reached around and gripped Layton's cock hard. Layton once again groaned, the sound filling Lukes ears with joy as he pumped vigorously. This was no time for slow and sweet.

Feeling himself drawing near, he pumped Layton with such a ferocity, Layton couldn't help but scream in pleasure and thrust into Lukes hand coming over the small of his back. Luke finished himself off, aiming for Layton's stomach, crying out as he released.

They fell into an exhausted heap, as Luke rolled on to his side.

"Professor…." He gave Layton a deep and meaningful kiss as they fell into a hypnotic sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello again guys! Sorry for the crappy sex scene in chapter no. 4 it was way too rushed for me. Anyway hatori has managed to calm down and Ayame and Shigure seem to be doing their own thing.

**Hatori: **I have to go anyway I have patients to get to.

**Ayame: **but were sick haa- san! We are love sick for you!!

**Shigure:** yes haa- san you need to cure us with a kiss…or something more... (Nudge nudge, wink wink)

**Hatori: **im leaving… (Just at the entrance of the door)

**Ayame and Shigure: ** well what about our old days eh? What about the THING?

Hatori halts at door….

What is the thing? What will it mean for hatori? Will it CHANGE HIM?

Stay tuned………………….

………………..my boy………………………

Luke woke up his heavy eyelids struggling to say open. He slowly turned around to see his professor NOT beside him. Luke groaned, unwilling to get up. In his distant thoughts he thought he heard the shower running form down stairs, and smiled. At least he knew for sure that Layton would never be a runner. Luke got up his joints slightly aching. He slowly walked over to Layton's cupboard, hoping to find some sort of robe so at least he could cover himself. He fumbled through the clothes and eventually worked his way to the bottom corner of the cupboard not finding what he was looking for. He fumbled around for a while and he felt a small box hiding under a small robe fallen from its hanger.

He put on the robe, the fabric making him feel warm. He also dragging out the box and out of curiosity peeped inside.

There were news clippings, all of him.

They were about the prestigious awards he won. The captain of this and that, awards he didn't really notice. There were also clippings of his 100% average for the sciences, literature and history studies at his school. He looked at the mini treasure trove of articles in wonder; and spilled them onto the bed. He was so distant in his thoughts he didn't realise Layton had finished his shower and was leaning on the door. Luke felt his presence as he walk to the end of the bed and sat down.

"I've always kept an eye on you Luke" his eyes showing the love he had always kept hidden. "Although I was having trouble attempting to call you."

"Professor, I didn't know……….."

"You didn't have to. After all I could see you were making a foundation in the school's social and educational hierarchy."

"But I would always have time for you know." Luke got up, the oversized robe proving to be a hassle for the young teen and Layton secretly desired nothing more than to relieve him of the troublesome fabric and tell him how much he loved him.

But he was a gentleman. And he had his boundaries.

But what boundaries did he have since last night? Hardly any now. And what did this mean for their relationship?

Luke stared at his professor lovingly, his small hands cupped Layton's chin. "professor, I'm a little hungry at the moment. Perhaps some breakfast is in order?" Layton couldn't deny that he himself was a little ravished, due to all that energy he used last night. "Certainly Luke. Perhaps you can shower while I prepare a meal." Layton motioned with his head to the mess of last night still on luke.

Luke blushed. "Sure professor."

"Oh and Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Hershel."

Layton left a surprised Luke sitting on the bed scattered newspaper clippings around him. Hershel? He'll want me to call him Hershel? This was………….GREAT!!!!! He jumped off the bed and rushed into the shower still feeling the dried essence of last night cracking as he moved. After he washed himself off, he met a hearty breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Perhaps today Luke we can go out? See the sights? I can assure you London has changed quite abit."

Luke thought for a moment. "But professor your foot…….."

Layton waved it away. "No need to worry, I do feel better and ready to walk." Layton grabbed the keys and luke followed leaving an unfinished breakfast and a messy house in their wake.

Layton and luke walked down the street, luke absorbing all the changes of London. Layton was too busy drinking in the sight of his beloved luke all grown up and very………….desirable. Layton had seen (when he tore his eyes away from his love) girls turning their heads to see a new boy in town. Luke noticed too but tossed it aside.

Damn girls are all hormonal, Luke thought.

Luke continued to 'speak' into his thought when a familiar sweet sickening smell wafted from a shop close by. "The LOLLY SHOP!!!" luke cried as he raced in. Layton chuckled. His little boy hadn't forgotten their little trips to the lolly shop before he left for boarding school. When Layton reached the store luke was already out with a toffee apple slurping and licking every inch of it.

Everything, EVERY thought and EVERY movement in Layton's world stopped.

He watched that little pink tongue lick it up and down…………the way he slurped the top where his eyes stared right into laytons soul. It said only one sentence.

Come and get me………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my dear friends, sorry for the EXTRA LONG delay! When your computer breaks down you start seeing things………… that's the same I suppose for hatori………

**Hatori**: you wouldn't dare!! (Glares at Ayame and Shigure)

**Ayame**: oh but we would!!!

**Shigure**: IT'S being dying to see you!!!

**Hatori**: what!!! I'm leaving!!

**Ayame**: that's it!! Release THE BUSH BABY!!!

(Hatori turns pale as the box opens)

**Hatori**: ARGGHHHHHH!!!!!

Sits on the floor with the cutest baby creature on the earth.

**Hatori**: urrggh this thing is disgusting.

Well now we know what turns hatori off………next chapter we might know what turns him on!!!

Enjoy this delicious chapter of temptation. I don't own professor Layton. YAOI!!!!!

…………………..MY BOY………………………..

Luke licked the toffee apple like it was the part of Layton he so desired. And Luke loved the look on the professors face as he slurped the delicious sweet from the top all the way down to the bottom. Luke sauntered away hoping what he thought to be a sultry glance towards the professor.

The professor was so close to breaking point.

I must be a gentleman he thought to himself. But blast it, luke was making it so hard to keep his mind intact! The professor followed lukes lead round the shop to the zoo. It was only then Layton had snapped out of his gaze and inwardly smacked his forehead.

They were in public for gods' sake!! He needed to regain control.

Luke on the other hand was having as much fun as he could with that scrumptious toffee apple he still hadn't managed to finish. He felt a little guilty for teasing the professor during the walk to the zoo and threw the toffee apple in the bin.

"Professor?' Luke tried to look as innocent as a 16 year old could be, hiding his initial intentions within.

The professor snapped his head up in a matter of seconds; his eyes were very much preoccupied with those small pink lips. 'I do apologize dear Luke. Perhaps you would like to see the animals now?'

Luke's face broke into a huge toothy grin, 'the elephants. We have got to see the elephants!!' Layton laughed, a deep chesty laugh that made Lukes spine tingle with anticipation. 'Luke, patience is a virtue. Lets see the first one on the list.' Layton knew full well that Luke would be impatient on more than one steamy occasion but quickly pushed it out of mind. It was Luke's special day. Goodness knows how long he must've spent at that school locked away.

They made their way to the monkeys, who attempted to relieve the professor of his hat, the tigers, who didn't seem interested in anything and the peacocks that couldn't seem to leave Luke alone. When they had finally reached the elephants, Layton was relieved. 'Hooray!!! Do you have any peanuts professor?' Luke was ecstatic, and couldn't keep still. Layton walked over to the peanut stand and bought a packet of peanuts, and handed them to Luke. He bent down to Luke ear and whispered "please Luke, call me Hershel.'

Luke turned the darkest shade of red you could possibly imagine. Not only did he want Luke to call him Hersel, he whispered it in the most sexist way Luke could've possibly imagined. Luke soon felt the heat pooling to his pants and decided to excuse himself.

' prof - er Hershel, please excuse me for a moment.' With that he ran to the toilets and to his relief none was in there. He ran to a cubicle locked the door, and breathed one heavy long sigh. He thought of the professor the night before, his face full of ecstasy, and slowly unzipped his pants.

Layton was left alittle dazed and confused. one minute luke was happy to see the elephants the next he's running to the lavatories. The professor shrugged and slowly fed the elephants whilst in deep thought. This is ridiculous he thought. Im a professor at university and I cant figure out what's wrong with Luke?

Then it snapped. Layton immediately thought of the way Luke behaved and suddenly a light bulb lit up over his head.

Layton thought he couldn't be any less intelligent than a simple amoeba. The boy was grown and these things happened in time!

But that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun with it.

Luke was scrabbling at the door this spine tingling feeling he always had when he imagined the professor taking him to his sweet cloud nine, whispering sweet nothings and dirty things he'd do to him.

Luke could feel his end near , imagining the lips of his beloved professor on his neck, and everywhere.

"luke, my boy are you in here?" Layton rounded the corner, searching the cubicles until he came to the last one, locked tight. "luke, are you fine in here?"

luke froze. His dick dripping with precum, angry and swollen, begging for release. "nngh professor please leave me alone for awhile!"

Layton thought hard. He didn't want to scare luke by taking him here and now, but he could already feel himself grow hard hearing lukes raspy breath coupled by his rather orgasmic grunt. And here in the public made it all the more…………………. exhilarating.

"I could help you" Layton breathed, on the other side of the door his own voice turning husky.

Then with no further ado, the door opened and a hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him in. Layton was pushed forcefully on the closed lid of the toilet, and for the first time Layton took the chance to drink in the sight before him. Luke was leaning towards him, his chest heaving, sweat trickling down his forehead his lip bruised and swollen from preventing his delicious cries from being overheard.

Laytons cock twitched in the confines of his pants, seeing Luke in such a state.

Im a gentleman. What on earth am I doing?!?! Laytons thoughts of ending this here and now soon evaporated when he felt lukes lips upon his own. They were soft , supple begging to be bruised and ravished. Layton, without thinking immediately open up the kiss, ignoring for once, the tensing of lukes body as he allowed his tongue to dip into his moist cavern.

What was he doing? Luke froze as he felt Layton's mouth open, engulf him, and almost at once felt his tongue prodding against his tightly closed lips. He opened them and wondered why he never did this with the boys at the dorms. It felt so good. His cock begging to be touched and he guided laytons hand to his member, feeling the delicious sensations they shared only the night before.

Layton continued to stroke luke slowly, his own cock straining his desire for release but he held back. Luke was no doubt experiencing new feelings , but soon he would take things up a notch.

Luke was almost hyperventilating, Layton's hands doing delicious circles on his member. "Unngh professorrrr, I'm gonna anah…!" Luke felt despair and whined, feeling Layton's hand being removed.

Luke looked at Layton, begging.

"My boy, remember that a gentleman always gives before he takes." Layton's voice was raspy and out of breath. With that he unzipped his trouser and let his pulsating member spring free. Luke kneeled before Layton his hands shaking with anticipating as he gave feather like touches to the flesh before him, hearing Layton stifle a sigh. With more confidence he gave Layton heavy strokes from the base to the tip, Layton gritting his teeth, trying to control himself.

Luke had done this the night before and yet he felt that this was entirely different. He could see the professor, desperately trying to hold back, every expression now visible, so detailed. In a way, it was like the first time he touched the professor. Only three hundred times better. Luke gained more confidence when he felt Layton's hands on his shoulders gripping tightly. Looking at Layton with a smouldering gaze he very slowly lowered his mouth over Layton's cock.

It was a feeling that Layton feared could turn him mad. Lukes mouth was doing wonders , he was so close to going over the edge. The professor cupped Lukes cheeks and brought his mouth to his. Layton felt Lukes tongue, stronger now, untamed. Layton dominated him and slowed down Lukes frenzied kisses, allowing the feelings of bliss overflow and take over.

Luke was desperate, feeling hard for way too long. He tore his lips away and latched onto the soft spot between Layton's neck and collarbone, and once again guiding the professor's hands to his stiffened flesh. He could hear Layton's sharp gasp as his neck was assaulted and he felt Layton's hands giving him hard and vicious strokes, he could feel himself coming to the edge.

Layton was shocked initially when Luke attacked his neck, but he quickly recovered, knowing the neither him or Luke could last much longer. He could feel Luke tensing under his ministrations his moans becoming steadily louder. Layton felt Luke's hands finding their way to his member and began to stroke hard and fast making Layton moan uncontrollably and finally allowing him to release, his cum coming out in spurts, Luke feeling the involuntary jerks of the professors member.

Layton instantly gripped tighter around Luke's stiff flesh making him cry out in ecstasy before finally he came, covering Layton's hand with his essence.

They both collapsed against each other, panting, trying to get oxygen into their abused lungs. Layton was the first to recover, allowing Luke to lean on him whilst he cleaned up their mess, making sure not to leave any evidence behind. When Luke finally regained some movement in his aching limbs he got up and tided himself up.

They looked at each other.

"Well, I would say that was a first for me, dear boy."

"All the same here Hershel."

"Perhaps we should move rather discreetly now, it's near closing time anyway."

Luke smiled at the professor as he opened the door and exited out quietly first, five minutes later , Layton followed. "I was quite worried that someone would have heard us, luke, but I believe we were in a spot of luck."

"right you are professor."

"haha dear luke, I believe I told you to not to be so formal with me."

Luke gave him a big toothy smile. "some things will never change."

A/N: sorry about the crappy ending guys, but I hope you like it!!! Sorry about the delay again, but I should have another chapter up next week now that my computer (which is full of evil) has been revived by some computer guy, who is now looking at the new sexy babe poster I gave him in return. Some things will never change.


	7. discontinuation

Hi everyone

Just to let you know I'm discontinuing this because even though feedback is meant to be helpful, I'm afraid it has not.

For those who didn't like it, well go read something else. Its M rated for a reason.


End file.
